


Just the two of us

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, Grumpy Nando, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi is rather surprised to find Fernando camping in the middle of nowhere.He tries to ignore the Spaniard, but when Fernando's camping incompetence puts him in trouble, Kimi helps.(Or a simple camping story turned very emotional)





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to become a part of the "Awkward Encounters" series, but for soe reason, the smut just didn't happen.
> 
> Still, I found I did like writing this pairing (hence the length of the fic, which wasn't planned either)
> 
> Lemme know if I should write more Kimando fics :)

Kimi stretched himself out on the airbed,contently staring at the tent above him. He vaguely remembered he had brought some sort of book on the trip as well, but he honestly wasn’t in the mood to do anything. 

He was in the middle of nowhere, a small, almost abandoned, campground that only included a small grass plane and a single toilet. The owner had simply told him to use the small river nearby if he wanted to shower. Kimi hadn’t minded, he liked the quietness, he liked not having anyone around him for once, nagging him about interviews and contract while all he wanted to do was just race. 

He had taken a rather large tent with him, large enough that he had a small inside area not taken by the airbed, and high enough so he could stand up as well. It had been a pain in the ass to set up, clearly the tent hadn’t been designed to be used by only one person, but he had eventually managed. 

Tucking his hands behind his head, Kimi closed his eyes, falling asleep with only the sounds of birds and rustling leaves around him.

When he woke again, the surrounding were much louder, someone cursing loudly in what sounded like Spanish nearby. Kimi blearily wiped a hand over his face before moving over to zip open the tent, peeking out to see who the source of the sound was. 

A dark haired man was bend over a heap of materials, checking some sort of manual while cursing loudly. Kimi snorted, not understanding how you could not know how to put up a tent.

Kimi got out of the tent, sauntering over.

“Need help?” he asked gruffly. Normally he would never offer that, but he was in a particularly good mood after his nap, and the sooner the tent was up, the sooner it would be quiet again. The man looked up and Kimi’s smirk fell.

“Fernando?!” he said incredulously. The Spaniard gaped at him in confusion.

“Kimi?!” Fernando asked in similar fashion, dropping the manual. 

“What are you doing here?” Kimi asked with a frown, not having realised Fernando was the camping type of guy. He wasn’t exactly friends with the small Spaniard, but he had known Fernando for a long time now, and have never heard him say anything about camping. 

“Am camping.” Fernando huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kimi stared at the mess of poles and plastic sheets on the ground.

“You kinda need a tent to camp though.” he said, trying not to show his amusement. “And I would be quick if I were you, it’s gonna rain soon.” he nonchalantly looked up at the sky for a moment, knowing it would piss his ex-teammate off even more. Fernando glared at him, bending down to pick up the manual again, resolutely turning his back to the Finn. 

Kimi rolled his eyes and walked back to his own tent, going inside to pull on a sweater, the air getting cold since the rain clouds ominously started looming over them. 

About an hour later, Kimi smirked to himself when he could still hear Nando cursing. He got out of the tent again, trying to keep in a snort when he saw the small, crooked tent next to his. Fernando was wandering around nearby, a towel slung over his shoulder, when the Spaniard spotted Kimi, he smiled sheepishly. 

“Where are the showers?” he asked, clearly struggling a little to be polite to Kimi. It wasn’t that they hated each other, but their relationship had always consisted of snapped remarks and teasing, and Fernando could take that a little less well than Kimi. 

“Follow me.” Kimi murmured, trying not to laugh. He lead the Spaniard over to the creek. He gestured towards it.

“Your shower.” he mumbled. Fernando glared.

“You think you’re funny?!” he exclaimed, stomping his foot. Kimi raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I’m not joking.” Kimi answered. Fernando’s eyes frantically moved over his face, trying to find a hint that Kimi was joking. His face fell when he noticed Kimi was indeed speaking the truth.

“Oh Dios mío.” Fernando mumbled. Kimi couldn’t help but grin at the terrified expression on Nando’s face.

“Good luck.” Kimi said, turning on his heel to walk away. “Oh, and watch out for the fish, they bite.” he called over his shoulder, just as Fernando cautiously felt the water with his toes. The Spaniard let out a yelp, falling back on his bum as Kimi just laughed.

~~  
Kimi woke up in the middle of the night, the loud rain falling onto his tent waking him up. Strangely enough, the first thing that crossed his mind was if Fernando was okay. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, listening to the rain, before he heard a small crash outside.

Sighing deeply, Kimi got up and out of his tent and walked over to the tent, or what was left on it. Fernando was standing next to it, the tent having collapsed under the weight of the water. The Spaniard was shivering violently, a thin jacket pulled tightly around his further mostly naked frame. Kimi couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over Fernando’s body for a moment, pausing momentarily on the Spaniard’s boxer clad ass. Kimi sighed.

“Nando?” he called out, making the Spaniard turn to him.

“What? You want to make fun of me again?” he snapped. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“Come on, McLaren will kill me if they find out I let their driver drown.” he said simply, going back to his tent. Fernando hesitated but followed, the need for a warm and dry place overruling his ego. Kimi was sorting through his stuff, pulling out a large towel, when Fernando got in the tent as well. The Spaniard stayed near the entrance, pouting like a lost puppy. Kimi threw the towel in Fernando’s direction, taking pity on the soaked man.

“Take those off.” Kimi told him, gesturing to the coat and boxers.

“Want to get me naked already?” Fernando grumbled in return, but he did remove the jacket, hesitating momentarily with his thumbs hooked around the elastic of his boxers. Kimi sighed but turned his back to Nando, waiting for the man to dry off. 

“Put your stuff over the heater in the corner.” Kimi told him. He turned back to the Spaniard, who now had the towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Thank you.” Fernando mumbled. Kimi only shrugged in return. They waited silently for Fernando’s stuff to dry, Kimi moving away to unzip the sleeping bag as Fernando pulled the now dry boxers on again. 

“Here.” Kimi said, holding out his thickest sweater to the Spaniard as Fernando continued to shiver. Fernando didn’t hesitate anymore, pulling it over his head. With his fluffed up hair and the sweater that was slightly too big for his frame, he looked much younger, more like the young Spaniard Kimi got to know all those years ago.

Fernando noticed the softened look on Kimi’s face and gave him a tentative smile, pulling the fabric tighter around his body, the shivering still not ceasing. 

“So eh… I can sleep here, I guess..?” Fernando said, gesturing to the area close to the entrance.

“It’s a two person air bed, but suit yourself.” Kimi said, walking over to said air bed to lay down, making sure to keep to one side.

Eventually Fernando carefully sat down on the bed as well, jostling the mattress slightly. He curled up under the unzipped sleeping bag with a content sigh. Kimi rolled over onto his stomach, facing away from the Spaniard. He felt Nando shuffle around a little, trying to get comfortable.

“Are you really thinking about retiring from F1?” Fernando suddenly asked, startling Kimi, who had started to fall asleep already, Kimi sighed.

“Thinking about it, but I haven’t made any decision.” he said. Then he frowned, rolling onto his back and facing the other driver. “Why? Are you after my seat?” he snapped. Fernando snorted.

“Have had enough Italian trouble for my whole life, no?” he said, peeking up at Kimi over the edge of the sweater, in which he had tried to cocoon himself completely. Kimi chuckled and nodded, staring up at the ceiling, still hearing the rain patter down on it. 

“Would be weird if one us of goes though.” Fernando shrugged. Kimi hummed, understanding what he meant. It had always been the two of them together in a way, not only when they had been teammates. They had been “the rookies”, the two of them together, and in a way it had always been a competition between them. Competition for the first podium, the first win, the first championship. Kimi groaned.

“This all makes me feel old.” he grumbled, but he gave Nando a tiny smile, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. The Spaniard was still trembling slightly.

“Still cold.?” Kimi asked in amusement. Fernando glared.

“I’m Spanish, don’t like cold.” he muttered. Kimi hesitated, but then held out his arm. Fernando looked at him in distrust.

“I’m not going to strangle you.” Kimi sighed. “Unless you snore.” he added quickly. Fernando still seemed apprehensive, so Kimi unceremoniously pulled him closer, Fernando now pressed up against his side. Nando let out a rather embarrassing yelp, that Kimi would definitely still tease him about, and struggled a little against Kimi. It was only when he felt how warm Kimi was, that he relaxed, pressing his face against the crook of Kimi’s neck.

“Pretty hot for an Iceman.” Fernando mumbled contently, before his eyes shot open once he realised what he had said. “Did not mean…” he fumbled for words, making Kimi huffed out a laugh.

“Of course you don’t.” he said, a teasing tone to his voice. Fernando murmured something in Spanish, but snuggled close again, stretching out a little when Kimi’s hand rubbed circles over his shoulder. “If it weren’t for you being with Jenson I would have thought differently.” he added, poking Nando’s cheek. Fernando frowned.

“Am not with Jenson, what are you talking about?” Fernando said in confusion, pushing himself up a little so he could properly look at the Finn. Kimi frowned.

“You two are a couple right?” he asked. 

“No!” Fernando said, a shudder going through his body. “Jense is a good friend, but not anything like that.” he said, wrinkling his nose up.

“Oh.” Kimi answered, feeling slightly awkward now. Fernando gave him a thoughtful look.

“But you and Seb..?” Fernando asked. Kimi snorted.

“Nope, never have been, despite what people think.” he said. Fernando nodded dumbly.

“Ah.” he only answered, he laid his head back down on Kimi’s shoulder, feeling the Finn absentmindedly run his fingers through the Spaniard’s unruly hair. 

“So you never… with a teammate…” Fernando blurted out.

“You really want to have this conversation?” Kimi deadpanned. Fernando groaned.

“Not really, sorry.” Nando cleared his throat, tilting his head to give Kimi better access to his scalp, letting out a content noise as Kimi continued his soft touches.

“You’re like a fucking cat.” Kimi grumbled, but he didn’t stop. They stayed quiet for a while again, Fernando’s breathing slowing down but not quite yet evening out. 

“Move for a moment.” Kimi said, pushing him away. 

“No, don’t want to…” Fernando whined, but rolled over. Kimi sat up to pull off his own sweater, not needing it with the personal furnace he had glued to his side. 

“Show-off.” Fernando mumbled, looking at the Finn’s bare torso quite appreciatively. Kimi rolled his eyes before laying down again, waiting for Fernando to snuggle closer again. When Fernando didn’t immediately, he frowned, turning his head to look at the other driver. Fernando pushed himself up and shrugged off his sweater, giving the Finn a triumphant look. 

“Body heat is better than the sweater, no?” he said, scooting closer to him again, his head resting on Kimi’s shoulder, nose pressed against his neck. 

Kimi was pretty sure Fernando was trying to get the upper hand over him, that he was hoping Kimi would pull away, meaning he had won. So Kimi simply wrapped an arm around the Spaniard, pulling him closer till Fernando was flush against his side, Kimi’s hand finding its way back to Nando’s scalp. He felt the Spaniard relax in his hold immediately, letting out another soft noise. Kimi instinctively leaned in, his lips pressing gently against Nando’s forehead for just a moment. Fernando sleepily blinked up at him, noting the slight blush that had returned to Kimi’s cheeks. 

Nando’s eyes fell to Kimi’s lips and the Spaniard leaned in, kissing him hesitantly. Kimi kissed back with a similar amount of apprehension, slowly moving his lips against Fernando’s. Nando was the first to pull away, smiling softly at Kimi before snuggling close.

“Has always been the two of us, no?” Fernando said softly after a moment. Kimi sighed, nuzzling the top of the Spaniard’s head.

“Just the two of us.” he murmured in return.


End file.
